


Sadistic Interests

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sadistic Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Lotor discovers the concept of tickle torture. Keith is his poor victim, and looks like he isn’t going anywhere.





	Sadistic Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 8/1/'18.  
> Prompt: “I’m not sadistic, I just like making you suffer!”

Keith groaned and tried to fight the dizzy feeling as he slowly came by. It felt as if everything was turning and spinning around him, and he had to shut his eyes to prevent himself from feeling sick and giving his insides a one way tour out. 

Even if he wanted to throw up though, it would get quite hard since he could barely open his mouth or talk, let alone puke. Was he gagged? 

Slowly realizing his predicament more and more, Keith found himself on some sort of bed, both his arms tied above him in chains that hung from the ceiling, forcing him to stay in this very tiring position instead of being able to lie down at least a little bit comfortably. 

His legs were spread and each chained to the bed as well, and since he couldn’t even say a word without it sounding like “ _Mmpphphh_!” it was finally time to panic. What happened!? 

All he remembered was that he was making his way back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters after a short solo mission, when he ended up getting attacked and he blacked out. He was burdening his painful head with attempts to remember what happened when the door opened and someone refreshed his memory.

“Hi there, Paladin.” The calm, evil voice belonged to no one other than Lotor, Prince of the Galra Empire and enemy of Voltron _and_ the state. Not quite the company Keith had hoped for.  


“Let me fucking go you asshole!” Keith spat at him, bouncing his head violently. Well, that was what he meant to say, but it sounded like “ _Lmgyshlhldfff_!”. The frustration was real. Not being able to speak or move with someone like _that_ approaching him. 

He glared at his captor who slowly strode over to his side, grabbed a chair and sat down, his eyes scanning Keith’s bound body.  


“Look, look, look. Here we are. Who would’ve thought I’d run into a Paladin of Voltron, right in the middle of space. Don’t you think we were faithed to meet like this?” Keith shook his head. He wanted to protest, tell him he wasn’t even a Paladin anymore. That Lotor was playing with fire and that he should better let him go right now if he wanted to spare his own life. 

But alas, Keith was gagged and could only make a little orchestra of muffled cries.  


“You’re probably wondering what I want with you,” Lotor continued, and Keith flinched when he placed both hands on his thighs, squeezing the flesh as he used them for support to lean in. Shit. Why, oh why, did Keith have to be so ticklish...  


“That is very easy. I want you to lead me to the other Paladins. I will remove that little piece of tape off your lips, so that you can help me. What do you think?” Keith shook his head and threw his head back when Lotor’s fingers dug deeper into his legs.  


“Hngh!” He breathed heavily through his nose, and Lotor cocked his head and looked at his hands. Noticing Keith’s reactions, he curiously used his thumbs to dig into his thighs again, and he repeated the motion until it had Keith whining in his gag.  


“Hnmphphff!” Keith had his eyes squeezed shut as he fought against his bonds. He wanted to curse at Lotor for daring to even touch him. But the urge to laugh and giggle caused him to only let out more muffled cries and whimpers. To Lotor it apparently seemed as if he was in pain, because the smug look on his face showed the introduction of a mean mocking-fest:  


“Oh my, really? You human kind are so weak. Don’t tell me this mere touch is affecting you?” This time he aimed to squeeze him on purpose, and he repeated the motion from his thighs all the way to his knees. Keith went crazy and he shook his head again.  


“Spfhpfhh!” he cried. Lotor let out another mocking laugh and he shook his head in disbelief.   


“So weak. Haha, then would you tell me... how about this? Does this hurt too?” Lotor used one single finger to poke Keith’s exposed side, and Keith squeaked and whimpered. He wasn’t even hurting but it all damn tickled so much! For the first time he was grateful for that piece of tape keeping him from laughing out loud.  


“Your reactions are rather fascinating. Anyway, we are starting to miss the point of this little get-together.” Speaking of the tape Keith was grateful for, Lotor suddenly ripped the thing from his mouth and a stinging feeling of pain distracted Keith from the tingling after-sensations of those brief tickles.   


"Tell me where the others are,” Lotor demanded. Keith breathed heavily and glared at him.

“Go to hell,” he said defiantly. Lotor smirked and lazily reached out and pinched at the first bodypart he could reach: Keith’s vulnerable side.  


“If I can make you suffer easily like this, I don’t think that attitude --” Lotor froze when this time Keith’s full reaction came out: a laugh.  


“Attitude...” Lotor muttered, seeming to lose what he was about to say, and he pinched Keith’s side a few times. Keith twitched and a few more soft laughs escaped him. Lotor raised his eyebrows and now used his other hand as well, and he began to squeeze both Keith’s sides until Keith cried out “ _S-stahaap_!” as he twisted his bound body helplessly from side to side as much as the chains allowed him to.  


“My my. And here I thought you were in pain. Seems like you find this all very funny hm?” Lotor seemed to be interested in the previous spots he tried since he brought his hands back to Keith’s thighs and tickled him there: he squeezed and pinched at his helpless legs, and Keith whimpered and couldn’t suppress the wave of giggles.  


“H-hehehe f-fuhuhuck you!” he laughed. Of all things that could happen to him.. This was humiliation to the max. 

“Why would you laugh at that huh?” Lotor started to experiment a little: pokes, clawing moves, squeezes and pinches, and he was pretty quick to discover the technique where you wiggle your fingers against a certain bodypart, and he was fully enjoying this by trying it out on Keith’s helpless stomach.  


“AHhhah s-stop! Stohohop that y-you bahahastard!” Keith shrieked. So uncool to beg Prince Lotor to stop _tickling_ him.   


“Heh, you are _suffering_. I can see you do. Looks like I won’t even need to use those guys,” Lotor said calmly, nodding at some kind of machine that looked like it was supposed for electrocuting victims, and Keith was seriously thinking if pain wouldn’t be worse than tickling.  


“Y-you’re a sadistic bastard!” he wheezed when Lotor finally let go of his aching sides, and he could see the bastard’s eyes scan his body to see where to strike next.  


“I’m not sadistic, I just like making you suffer!” Lotor sang, and Keith panicked when he could see his gaze move up. _Up_. His torso seemed to be safe for now, but this could mean two things: his neck, or his armpits.

Please not his armpits.

“I wonder how much you will suffer when I do this.” His _armpits_. Lotor experimentally dug his fingers in the exposed hollows and Keith let out some kind of inhumane growl.  


“GAHh!” He shook his head and tried to thrash and struggle as much as possible, but the chains weren’t loosening, and Lotor wasn’t stopping.  


“Now that I’m entertaining you so much that you’re laughing your head off, we could try again. Where are the Paladins?” Keith hated how, despite laughing so hard, he could still hear Lotor’s calm voice and see that awful smirk whenever he opened his eyes.  


“I dohhohon’t knooow!” he cried. He really didn’t know. He hadn’t seen them in a while, so how could he possibly know where they were right now?   


“Fine then. I don’t mind keeping this up, and seems like you don’t either. Look at that smiiiile,” Lotor taunted, and Keith gasped for air when Lotor made clawing moves all the way down his ribcage and back up to his armpits. He repeated this pattern until it had Keith in tears. 

Warm tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks and Lotor roar-laughed loudly as he noticed.  


“Laughing _and_ crying? That even possible?” The young prince seemed to grow kind of fascinated. He was smiling brightly as he continued to torture Keith with tickling. He just tried any kind of touch he thought might work, and 99% of the time he hit it spot on.  


“As long as you’re not talking to me, I’ll keep enjoying this if that’s okay with you,” Lotor said teasingly, standing up and walking around Keith’s trembling body. Keith wheezed and squeaked when Lotor scratched at his ear. 

The sadist began to try out all the areas of his head, like his neck, ears (resulted in squeaks and giggles), his cheeks and nose (kind of no response), his head (also no response), and eventually he got bored and went back to those satisfying armpits. Keith hadn’t ever thought it could keep tickling his much. One should grew immune right?  


“Where~ are~ the~ Paladins~? Where~ is~ Voltron~?” Lotor asked in a sing-song voice, while tickling Keith’s armpits without any mercy. He didn’t seem to mind Keith wasn’t giving any answer, just merely shaking his head and gasping out: “ _S-stop!_ ”   


“Talk, or suffer,” he said, unimpressed by Keith’s hysterical reactions at this point, and Keith’s eyes widened when Lotor’s hands moved back down towards his thighs, where it all started.  


“ _No --_!” He choked out and he cut himself off by giggling and laughing continuously again. The strength to fight back and protest was fading and all he could do now was laugh and hang there in the chains. Was this how he was going to face his end? Tickled to death by Prince Lotor?   


“Heeeehehehe!” he squealed as Lotor tickled his thighs, and when he pinched his inner thighs and then his hips suddenly, Keith jerked so hard in his bonds that it dizzied him.  


“You’re a tough one aren’t you? I must say this laughing-trigger is kind of interesting. I might want to do it to you even if you really can’t help me find Voltron,” he said with a smirk. This was not reassuring. Keith hiccupped and shook his head, sobbing pathetically.

“N-no more,” he wheezed, and he giggled more when Lotor very slowly fondled his hips, tickling him by wiggling his fingers very softly and using low pressure with his thumbs.   


“Humans are so... interesting.” Unfazed by Keith’s broken attitude, Lotor went back to tickling his hips and waist roughly again, and Keith squealed with the little power he had left in his voice, and he fought the laughs and giggles desperately as they grew painful in his stomach and actually everywhere.   


“SAH-stahahap!” he yelled, but Lotor just growled playfully and now tickled his legs around his knees.   


“You know what? I may be a little bit sadistic after all. But this is the best game I ever found, and I am not stopping...” Lotor said in a low and evil voice. Keith heard his words echo as he grew kind of dizzy again, and he continued to laugh weakly until darkness surrounded him and he blacked out. Lotor, that bastard.  


.....

“Keith, dude, are you alright?” Keith opened his eyes and felt his body ache as he was dragged forward. He was being pulled forward, his own arm was swung around a slender body and his legs wobbled as he was forced to walk.  


“Eh?” Keith slowly let his body and eyes adjust and he could then finally see.  


“Lance?” The brunet who was dragging him forward chuckled.  


“Good to have you back, we got a heartattack when we found you at Lotor’s ship. What happened?” Keith couldn’t believe his ears. Indeed, what happened?  


“I.. I just ran into Lotor and..” Lance laughed and shook his head.  


“You can’t just _run_ into Prince Lotor man. We looked everywhere, but never expected to return to the castle with you rather than defeating Lotor,” he said. Oh. Keith was still a little bit off this planet with his mind, remembering all those hours...days? of laughter... 

He had no idea how much time had passed, or how many times he had woken up only to see Prince Lotor looking eager to tickle him to death again. What he did know was that he was safe now, and that no one was ever going to hear from him that he was tickle tortured by Lotor.

Lance took him into his old room and put him in bed. Worried voices from the others surrounded him and Keith smiled to himself as he lay peacefully in bed. His own laughter was still echoeing through his head, as well as Lotor’s teasy voice, and his body was still tingling. What an adventure.

What he didn’t know was that meanwhile Lotor was not so peaceful: Voltron stole his new toy, he wanted him back!


End file.
